For preparation of dental compositions in a dental practice dispensing devices are often used for automatic dispensing the compositions from bulk containers. Such dispensing devices typically are used to prepare the compositions in a relatively short time and at a desired quality. Further there are dispensing devices that allow for automatic mixing of components to form the dental composition.
Some dental compositions, for example dental impression materials, have a relatively high viscosity so that for a rapid dispensation of such materials relatively powerful devices are required. Typically such devices for dispensing a dental composition have one or more plungers that can be advanced by motor power for extruding the composition from one or multiple containers. Therefore a variety of devices have been provided which have powerful motors, robust plunger drive mechanisms and which overall are designed relatively mechanically stable.
For example EP 1 010 401 A1 discloses a device for providing a dental multi-component compound. The device has pistons for advancing components from cartridges into a mixer which can be displaced relative to the components by a threaded spindle. For driving the spindle the device has a geared motor which is coupled to the spindle via a belt transmission. The device has a further motor for driving the mixer.
Although available devices on the market may provide certain advantages there is still a desire to provide a design of such a device that allows for manufacturing at minimized costs. Further such a device is desirably adequate for use in a dental practice and further relative reliable.